Fever Kiss
by Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad
Summary: Allen's sick and Road ends up being the one to take care of him! How will this turn out? "Imagine your OTP" prompt on Tumblr. AllenxRoad fluffiness. Enjoy!


**This is my third story in one day. Wow, these "Imagine your OTP" prompts are incredibly fun. Here's another fluffy AlllenxRoad story, since there's not enough in the world!**

**Prompt: Imagine person A is ill. Person B comes over to take care of them, but takes the opportunity to take advantage of Person A's state.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own D. Gray-man. I don't know could have told you that, but I definitely don't own it.**

* * *

"No, I'm fine Lenalee, I just have a slight cold. I can take care of it." Allen said over the phone. "You don't have to come over. How hard is it to make soup and sleep all day? I'll be fine."

On the other side of the line, Lenalee was sighing. Allen was always like this, even in high school. He never lets anyone help him. She could count multiple times she had offered to give him food or money whenever Cross's debts got particularly bad, but each time he refused, not wanting to trouble her.

She was pretty sure the whole reason he was sick now was because he caught some sort of bug going around at a gambling bar. She didn't approve of it when he went out to gamble, but she couldn't ever stop him. Maybe he needed this. He should take a rest for a day or two and help himself.

"Fine, but I don't want you going out anywhere for the whole day. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure. Talk to you later Lenalee." He hung up and flopped into his bed. Today was going to be a nuisance. He needed to get at least a thousand dollars by tomorrow afternoon, if he wanted to pay all the bills on time. He hoped he would get better quickly. He'd leave now, but he had promised Lenalee he wouldn't, and honestly, his head was killing him.

He reluctantly got up and walked to the kitchen. He bent down to the cupboard containing his pots and pans, and grabbed the smallest one he had. Filling it with a can of soup, he set it on the stove top and put the heat on medium.

Allen groaned as a sudden dizzy spell washed over him. He decided to go sit down before he collapsed. Allen stumbled to the lounge of his apartment and lied down on the futon. The dizzy feeling wasn't going away though, and everything was started to get really hot. Allen was about to get up to turn on the fan when the doorbell rang.

Allen walked to the door, keeping a hand on the wall at all times. Upon opening the door, he found Road.

"Allen-kun!" Allen winced at the noise, but he quickly covered it and smiled.

"Hey Road. What do you need?"

"Well, Tyki and Jasdevi are busy and I'm bored, so I decided to hang out with you, since you're so fun!" Allen rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you want, you can stay for a while. I should warn you, I'm a bit sick."

"Really?"

"Heh. It's just a little cold. Lenalee's ordered me to stay home and rest though."

"How boring. I'll help you have some fun!" Allen moved aside and allowed Road in. Road watched him close the door and realized that his face did seem awfully red.

"If you want, I can pick out a movie." Road squealed and clapped her hands. Allen smiled and took a step towards the lounge, but it was wobbly and suddenly, Allen felt himself fall over. He was surprised when he felt something soft instead of hard like the floor. He focused on what was below him and found himself draped over Road with his head on her shoulder.

"Oh! Road, I'm sorry, I just got really dizzy-"

"Allen-kun, are you okay?" Allen was surprised at the worried tone in her voice.

"Well, I'm fine, but are you okay? I kind of crushed you." Allen pushed himself off her and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Of course I'm fine! You should be worrying about yourself! Here, let me help you back."

"It's fine, I can walk, Road." Allen protested. To prove his point, he stood up and took four steps forward. Road followed after him and stayed close, in case he was going to fall again.

"Do you want some soup?"

"I already have some on the stove." Road made sure Allen was sitting down on the futon before going and checking on Allen's food. It looked like it was done, actually. Road searched his cupboards until she found a bowl and spoon. She poured the soup in the bowl and brought it to Allen, who graciously accepted.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Eh, I'm not very picky. How about I pick a movie at random from what you have?" Allen nodded and pointed to the shelf of movies he had by his tv. Road walked over and picked the first movie she saw.

"The Perks of being a Wallflower." Road announced. Allen shrugged. "Why do you have this movie?"

"Lenalee gave it to me for a birthday present." Road found his Blu-ray player and turned it on. After much trial and err, Road eventually got the movie started. She sat next to Allen, who was quietly sipping his soup. When he finished it off, and he rested his head against the arm rest.

In the beginning of the movie, Road was focused on the screen along with Allen, but less than five minutes in, she subconsciously began staring at Allen. The way his hair was ruffled and his face was flushed was unbearably cute. Of course, she couldn't tell this to Allen. They hand been friends since middle school, but it wasn't until their freshman year Road started falling in love.

Allen was just so sweet and innocent. She absolutely loved the scar across his left eye, though she didn't know the story of how he got it.

Road was so focused on Allen's features, she didn't even realize it when he fell asleep. When she did, she could contain the grin on her face. Allen looked _adorable_! Road stood up and shuffled closer to his head. He was laying flat on his back, and his head was facing the tv. Road reached down and rested a hand on his forehead to feel his fever, but her hand slid down his face and cupped his cheek. Allen didn't even flinch at her movements. Road smiled again and lifted her left leg putting it over his body, straddling him. Road grinned evilly and leaned all the way down to his face. Road planted her lips on his, pressing hotly against him. She'd wanted this for so long; she didn't even care if she got sick.

Though Allen was still sleeping, he seemed to respond to her kiss. Road smiled on his mouth and ran her fingers though his hair. She only paused every few seconds to get air, but the moment she took in a gulp of fresh air, she went back down and continued kissing him. Eventually, her kisses trailed from his mouth down to his neck, where she sucked gently. She didn't want to leave a mark, or else he'd suspect something, and she also didn't want to wake him up. Who knows what his reaction would be?

Suddenly, something loud happened in the movie, and Road snapped out of her pleasure. She gave him one last kiss before getting off him and sitting back down. A wide smile painted her face while she stared at the screen blankly.

"I love you, Allen Walker."

Suddenly, there was heavy breathing coming from her left. Looking over, Allen was squirming slightly and she could see a light sheen on his forehead.

"Allen?" Allen's eyes opened, but they were red and puffy.

"Road-"

"What? Are you okay?"

"It-It's so hot!" Road blushed, but shook her head to think seriously.

"That's just the fever talking, Allen, you'll be fine."

"But Road, it's so hot in here!" Allen panted slightly and started to unbutton his shirt. Road squeaked and grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Do you want me to get you some ice?" Allen nodded and Road dashed to the kitchen. She scanned the kitchen until she found a plastic bag. She opened the freezer and grabbed a clump of ice from the ice box. She quickly threw it in the bag and shut the freezer. She also tore off a paper towel and soaked it in cold water.

When she returned, Allen had gone ahead and taken off his shirt, completely exposing a large scar and his red left arm. Road paused and stared for a moment, taking this rare chance to see Allen's body before rushing over. She set the paper towel on his forehead and placed the ice bag on top. Allen's tossing stilled, but his pants continued.

"Ne, Allen?"

"Road?"

"Are you alright now?"

"I-I think so. It's still really hot." Road nodded. She picked up the remote and paused the movie. No one was paying attention to it anyway.

"I'm sorry Road."

"Why?"

"I'm troubling you. I didn't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden, I'm helping you because I lo- because your my friend." Road corrected. She looked away and mentally berated herself for almost giving herself away.

"Road? C-Could you, maybe, grab my shirt?" Road laughed and picked up the white shirt he'd thrown on the floor. Instead of putting it on, He draped it across his left arm, hiding the rough, red skin. Road frowned at that, but she decided not to comment since he never liked to talk about it. She only knew it was some kind of birth deformity, but she didn't care. She thought it made him unique.

They sat in silence for a while, until Allen decided to sit up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not so dizzy anymore." Allen assured.

"Do you want to start the movie again?" She asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted to tell you something." Road tilted her head to the side. Allen's face suddenly flushed and Road put her hand on his arm.

"Allen-kun? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Road nodded slowly, still worried. "Erm, Road?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I kinda, um, I-I lo-well, I-" Allen took a deep breath and looked directly into Road's eyes.

"I love you too." Road blinked multiple times.

"Huh?" Allen blushed.

"Well, whe-when I was sleeping I woke up to something, and you were, um, _there_. Then you said I-I love you, and I just wanted to tell you I do too. Love you, I mean." Allen put his head down, and avoided Road's gaze.

A wide grin split across her face and she tackled him.

"Al~len-kun loves me!" Road shouted. Allen stuttered, but Road silenced him with an excited kiss. Allen responded full swing, but eventually he had to take a breath, so he pulled away. Road took that chance to hug him tightly. The shirt covering his arm fell off during the commotion. Road took notice and grabbed his hand. She could feel Allen stiffen under her touch, but she brought it up to her cheek and nuzzled it.

"I love you, Allen-kun. Don't take it the wrong way, but I'm really happy you're sick today." Road grinned childishly.

"Me too."

* * *

**Aww, I love fluffiness. So, another story written and done. :D it was short, I know. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**Abyss-chan out~!**


End file.
